


[Podfic] still learning

by ThatHydrokinetic, wisdom_walks_alone



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHydrokinetic/pseuds/ThatHydrokinetic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wisdom_walks_alone
Summary: PODFIC of bisexualoftheblade's still learning read by ThatHydrokinetic with vocals by wisdom_walks_aloneIt is Damian Wayne's 18th birthday, and as he crosses into adulthood he wonders if his childhood will haunt him for the rest of his days.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] still learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualoftheblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [still learning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566563) by [bisexualoftheblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade). 



> happy birthday, friend! i hope this next year is filled with light!

Shout out to [GoLBPodfics (GodofLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics) for helping me with the page setup! I really appreciate it!

## Stream

  
Or you can find the stream at the archive.org site itself: <https://archive.org/details/cai-still-learning>

## MP3

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.

**Chapter** | **Link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size** | **Date**  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
1 | [[link to audio]](https://ia801501.us.archive.org/8/items/cai-still-learning/cai_still%20learning.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://ia801501.us.archive.org/8/items/cai-still-learning/cai_still%20learning.mp3).

| 0:07:25 | 5 MB | 1/12/21


End file.
